


The Contest

by I_llbedammned



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet about an ill-advised drinking competition between the Avengers.  It is started by Tony, but who will win in the end?  No spoilers, just something short and light-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest

Tony should have known it was a bad idea to get into a drinking contest with Thor. It had seemed to be a glorious idea at the time. They had won the battle, so it only made sense that the heroes should then be allowed to party the next day ‘til the sun came up.

Thor hadn't needed convincing, "Excellent! I will show you Midguardians how a real party is supposed to be held!"

"What about you guys? You in?" Tony said, addressing everyone else.

"Something tells me I need all the control I can get guys. I'm out."

"Don't worry. I'm sure your green rage monster-"

Bruce Banner gave a dismissive tilt of his head, "I have work to do."

"Clint? Come on! Might be good to loosen up a little." Tony turned to his next victim

Clint smirked, "Sure. Sounds like fun, been a while since I could just get some beers with the guys."

"That's more like it!" Tony said with a smile, "Natasha! I know you like to drink!"

"I don't do drinking contests. Besides, I don't have to prove my masculinity to the other guys."

"That's not bitterness talking, ladies and gentlemen, she's just part frost giant." Tony said sarcastically, "Steve! Nothing more American than drinking." 

"Sure, why not?" Tony quickly covered up the shock he felt. So Captain Goody Two-Shoes could get drunk. Good to know.

That was brought Tony to this bar, drinks all being on him for the night. Clint had been out early. He took a few drinks and just sat there letting the buzz flow over him while he talked with everyone. Tony had tried goading him but to no avail. For all he had suffered, he seemed very much at ease. Captain America was going drink for drink with Tony and Thor, showing no signs of slowing down.

They watched the god of Thunder down yet another mead. "Still going, Man of Iron?"

"I have not yet begun to drink," Tony said, raising the honeyed liquor to his lips, though he could feel his speech slurring as he said it. Maybe this whole drinking contest was a bad idea.

Thor began to sing and Tony took some hope in it. Maybe the gods could get drunk. "Another!" Thor called brazenly to the bar.

Tony drank down the alcohol but he could feel something in his brain tick off. He was going to pass out soon. Damn, guess he couldn't claim to out-drink a god…or Steve.

Captain was going strong, keeping up with Thor ‘til eventually he just stopped and looked horrified. "Is everything all right, Steve?" Thor asked.

"I can't feel it! I can't feel any of it!" Steve looked down in shock.

Thor smiled obliviously, "That is alright. These Midguardian spirits are a bit weak for me as well. One day perhaps you will have to try real mead in Asguard. You might feel the bite more then."

Cheaters, was all Tony could think before he blacked out.


End file.
